wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 9
Summary : Matrim Cauthon ducks as something swings at him. He yells murder and rolls for his Ashandarei. He cuts a hole in the tent, leaps out and takes the Silver foxhead medallion of the end of his spear. The Gholam steps out of the rip, with the scar on its cheek. Mat hopes that enough men will come so that it will draw to much attention and escape. The gholam tells him that the person who controls him now wants Mat dead badly. Mat sees blood on its hand and attacks. Mat manages to burn the gholam's hand with the medallion. Mat yells at the gholam that it didn't need to kill Tylin, but the gholam retorts that it has to kill and will kill all Mat's friends including Tuon next. Teslyn arrives and pulls Mat out of the gholam's reach. Teslyn begins throwing furniture at the gholam. Soldiers who have responded to Mat's call begin to arrive. The gholam gives Mat a glare and slips away, killing Gorderan and Fergin as it escapes. Mat can smell the blood in his tent and is panicked that the gholam has murdered Olver. Upon looking in his tent, Mat discovers that the gholam murdered Lopin, as well as two of the Band, Will Reeve and Riddem. He sets out to find Olver, and discovers him sleeping safely in Noal's tent. Noal apologizes for letting Olver stay in his tent but Mat grabs Noal and gives a hug, telling him he just saved Olver's life. Mat sits with Thom and Noal in Thom's tent. Olver is now is Teslyn's. Mat tells the men that the gholam threatened Thom and Tuon. They wonder how the gholam has this information. Derry's body has just been found and they conclude that he must have been interrogated. Mat tells the men that they need to hunt down, and destroy, the gholam before it kills anyone else in its mission to slaughter Mat. Mat tells the men to continue preparing for the Tower of Ghenjei. He still has no word from Elayne Trakand and wants construction on the Dragons to begin. Mat decides to write a stronger letter to Elayne. Mat will now sleep in the city, in a different inn each night. He will inform the Band of the Red Hand so that news of this will reach the gholam. Mat also wants Thom and Noal, with Olver, to also stay in the city. Mat had left Tylin behind and now she was dead. Noal had heard the Aes Sedai were planning to leave the camp. Joline Maza shrilly calls for Mat. Joline accepts that Mat was telling the truth about the gholam and "asks" for some horses off Mat. Mat accepts since he has given some to Teslyn. He then stalks off telling Joline he plans on using some choice words in his letter to Elayne. Characters *Matrim Cauthon *The gholam *Teslyn Baradon *Noal Charin *Thomdril Merrilin *Joline Maza *Lopin (deceased) *Slone Maddow *Riddem (deceased) *Will Reeve (deceased) *Gorderan (deceased) *Fergin (deceased) *Fen Mizar *Blaeric Negina Referenced *Tylin Quintara Mitsobar *Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag *Olver *Verin Mathwin *Elayne Trakand *Aludra *Nalesean Aldiaya Places *Outside Caemlyn Referenced *Ebou Dar Items *Foxhead medallion *''Ashandarei''